Many recessed fixtures have a ballast box that holds a ballast for providing appropriate power to a light source of the recessed fixture. It is often desirable that once the recessed fixture is installed the ballast box be accessible by a user from the room side of the fixture. In other words, it is desirable that the ballast box be accessible by a user through a light aperture of the recessed fixture housing and so that it may be pulled into the interior of the recessed fixture housing for repair, replacement, inspection, etc. Related recessed fixtures having ballast boxes accessible